(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to a wire gripper device, and more particularly to an improved wire gripper device that is attachable to a pole for facilitating rapid installation/removal of a decorative wire string upon an elevated support surface.
Installation of decorative wire string such as Christmas lights upon elevated surfaces of residential houses and commercial buildings is an annual holiday event.
Typically, installation of such decorative wire string, upon residential houses and commercial buildings, requires the use of a ladder, with the installer manually attaching the string to fasteners previously placed or simultaneously placed on the structure. Additionally, the ladder must be sequentially climbed up and climbed down by the user and be moved horizontally along the length of the structure. Such repetitive up and down and lateral ladder movement is extremely tiring, difficult, and poses a substantial chance of physical injury during climbing or moving the ladder.
Thus, there is a need for a device that allows a user to install decorative wires at elevated locations without the problems associated with the above methodology. More specifically, there is a need to freely exercise lateral movements about the length of the residential houses and commercial buildings when installing decorative wires thereon.
The present invention specifically overcomes the problems associated with the above prior art by providing a wire gripper device that is attachable on a pole for facilitating installation/removal of a decorative wire upon an elevated structure such as adjacent a roof line of a structure. More specifically, the wire gripper device of the present invention is operative to transition between closed and open positions to selectively hold and release the decorative wire. In this respect, not only does the present invention significantly reduce the risk of injuries as stated above, but may also increase user comfort when installing the decorative wire.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a wire gripper device (xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d). The device is threadably attachable to a corresponding pole, such as an aluminum telescoping pole, or alternatively attachable via threads to a conventional broom pole. The device comprises a pair of articulating members, namely, upper gripper member and lower gripper member. The lower gripper member is fixed in a stationary position relative to a pole receiving member and pole while upper gripper member may pivot about pivot point which additionally extends through an aperture formed on the lower gripper member. A pair of arcuate notches are formed on the upper and lower members, respectively. A biasing member (e.g., tension spring, rubber bands, etc.) extends between the upper and lower gripper members such that under normal circumstances the upper gripper member is biased tightly downward onto the lower gripper member.
When it is desired to grab a decorative wire, the wire can be manually placed within the lower arcuate notch whereby due to the downward biasing force of the upper gripper member against the lower gripper member, the wire will remain in the lower arcuate notch. Subsequently, the wire may be elevated to a desired location and when in desired position, the user may push the forward end of the upper member into the roof line or the like causing the upper gripper member to pivot upwardly whereby the wire is free to be removed from the lower notch and remain upon a support surface. Of course, the process can be reversed when desired to remove the wire from the support surface.